The Great Laufeyson
by Capsicle Games
Summary: Thor recounts the summer he spent third-wheeling for the great Laufeyson and his boytoy Tony Stark. The Great Gatsby AU. Frostiron, Pepperony, BlackPepper, whatever Thor/Bruce is called. Slightly crack.


When he was younger, Thor's father had always told him to not judge others before you got to know them. He'd usually move on afterwards to the subject they were discussing, guzzling down ale without further comment. Thor was sure there a deeper meaning to his statement. His father was a very mysterious and cryptic man who always had another meaning to his words. So Thor heeded these words, figuring if he judged others before he knew them, he would see them in a skewed light in his mind. He had his own set of morals, his own thoughts on how to live, and by judging others, he'd never accept anyone.

He tried to make friends with people of all social-economic classes. It was actually pretty easy for him to get along with many given his personality of sunshine and policy of openness. Looking back, Thor supposed his policies is what probably enabled him to become friends with the great Laufeyson as the man was the polar opposite to everything Thor knew. His morals were atrocious and he allowed his ambition to gobble him right up in the end, but Thor couldn't deny he was still a spectacular person. Laufeyson had a simply divine personality, one that Thor could never forget, so therefore he earned a permanent place of affection in the blond's heart.

Thor was pretty sure he was not the type who'd enjoy endless days of numbers work but he was still determined to at least try the bond business out in the summer of 1922. His father had expressed great enthusiasm over the stocks in the United States, and though they didn't need the money as they were one of the wealthiest families in Europe, Thor needed some type of occupation. He needed to earn his own money to become his own man he supposed, so bonds it would be.

He found himself a lovely home on Long Island to rent that summer, one particularly modest and small. Thor did not need anything too lavish as he would not be home that often. But still he decided to dwell on the island known for it's wealthy occupants as a whole. He settled in the less conservative side, West Egg, also known as the belly of "new rich". His father was immensely surprised that he decided to settle down amongst those who had gained their riches quickly and questionably legally, but he did not express any other opinion on the matter. It wasn't like settling on the west side was any social suicide for Thor; he had graduated from MIT and had plenty of connection in the more respectable side of East Egg. He knew almost everyone on that egg. Out of the two, Thor rather take his chances on the side where he couldn't embarrass himself under constant scrutiny.

The rent for the house wasn't expensive. It was located at the tip of the island with a nice view of East Egg right across the bay. It was just his luck that he managed to rent the house right next to the largest mansion on West Egg that belonged to none other than Mr. Laufeyson, unknown to him at the time.

After a few nights in his house and after many a phone call, Thor headed out to West Egg to visit the estate of Anthony Stark and his wife Pepper Potts. "Tony" as he was called, was one of Thor's third cousins, thrice removed for dubious reasons. Tony had a rather nasty reputation of drinking, whoring around, and having quite a dirty mouth, but news had it that his wife had set him straight. Pepper Potts was a classmate of Thor's from MIT and she was simply a powerful woman. One of the first women to be accepted to Yale and a known athlete in horseback racing. If anyone could keep Tony straight, it would be her.

Thor approached the large estate with a bundled package and envelope under his arm. It was a tall building, white with blue shutters, large gardens, and many servants bustling around to get their jobs done. It vaguely reminded him of his own home only his estate was much larger and grander. Thor came from a small town in Norway ironically dubbed "Asgard" which he sometimes rolled his eyes at. It sounded like the type of thing you'd read in a two cent novel. But anyway, his family's estate took up half of the town and really, the rest of the town was just houses the servants lived in. The estate was ancient and was passed down from many generations before him.

He approached the porch to come face to face with Pepper Potts. She was dressed to go riding, dark gloves in hand, and a competition jacket on her back. She was standing as if she were a fence, back poised with confidence, legs shoulder-length apart, hands folded behind her back, but her expression was not unfriendly. Pepper smiled when she recognized him and pushed back strands of strawberry blonde that were spilling out of her carefully collected bun.

"Thor, I've missed you!" she said, tone slightly clipped. But that was simply how she spoke to people. There was always a commanding edge to her voice but it was also short and to the point. She broke out of her power stance to walk down the porch steps and embraced him.

"Lady Potts, it's feels like it has been forever! How are you?"

"I'm fine. I just got back from riding." she pulled back.

"As you are," he handed her the envelope. "For you, my Lady Potts. I meant to mail it to you ages ago. My apologies."

"None at all," she said, tucking it into her rather long riding boots. "Come with me inside."

* * *

Thor was lead into a spacious room in which the large windows covering a whole wall were ajar. A lovely breeze from the bay was coming in, circulating around the room, and ruffling the hair of the two men laying on the gigantic couch that took up a third of the space in the room. It might as well be a bed. One of the men, the one perched on the left edge of the couch with a small fan, was none other than Tony Stark. He wore a simple white shirt with a vest and a blood red necktie that was the only color in the room. It made him look very attractive, delicate, and refined. He looked like he could be a model with his well manicured facial hair, his slightly tan skin, and starch outfit.

Thor did not know the other man. This one was wearing all white like Tony, but had on a shirt and suspenders. He had a mess of dark brown curls and a pair of glasses resting on his nose. He looked up at Thor with bright eyes like a puppy, eager for some sort of excitement. He looked bored out of his mind just laying there and Thor could recognize the well of intelligence behind his gaze. But the stranger did not say a word.

Tony looked up at Thor with a cheeky grin. He opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it with a shake of his head. "Damn, I thought you'd be taller."

When the man rose to give Thor a hug and pat on the back, Thor noted that he was still short. Also on the slim side but Tony had gained plenty of upper body muscle. Probably from his infamous tinkering with technology and the likes.

"I could say the same thing to you, cousin." Thor retorted and held out the package he was carrying. "For you."

"Oh, so sorry Shortcake, but I don't like to be handed things." Tony withdrew back, pressing his hands to his chest. "I just can't take things like that, character quirk of mine. Brucey, dear, can you grab it for me?"

The other man, now dubbed as Bruce, shifted slightly with a sigh. But without a word he gently lifted the gift from the blond man's fingers and placed it on the couch. He silently sunk back down in the position he was in before the disturbance. Thor found it unnerving given that he was used to people being loud and boisterous when they met.

"Thanks man. Really, I can't wait for us to catch up and have fun-"

Bam! Everyone jumped as Pepper closed the windows and effectively shut off the room from the breeze. Tony visibly stiffened, jaw hardening, and sat down. Pepper drew the curtains and had a few servants light candles.

"I don't know about the 'have fun' part as we have a lot of business to attend to. How about we go to dinner Tony. We can talk at the table." Pepper said smoothly before escorting everyone out into said room.

* * *

"You oughtta' see the baby," Tony said excitedly at the table. "He's fucking amazing."

"Watch your language at the table," Pepper said the exact moment that Thor choked on his wine.

"I-You have a b-baby?! I was not informed dear cousin!" Thor said excitedly. "What a joyous thing!"

"No, it's not like that," a new voice mumbled, causing Thor to jump. He whipped his head around to the source which happened to be the curly haired man a seat away. The blond was so surprised to hear him as he had not uttered a single word until then.

"Pardon?" Thor said.

"He's talking about a machine, not a human being." Bruce said in his soft voice that was almost like a purr to Thor's ears.

"Yeah, sorry about that Point Break. Got you excited for the wrong thing," Tony said quickly. "But you still gotta' see it! Now I know we're in the business of automobiles and shit like that but I wanted to try my hand at something new. He's down in my workshop so you should swing by again so I could show you how he runs-"

"What do you do now Thor? Where are you staying?" Pepper interrupted, obviously not wanting to hear one of Tony's rants. Thor looked between the two, sensing odd tension that he really did not want to be in the middle of.

"I'm looking to start in bonds, my Lady Potts," Thor replied, setting his fork down. "And I have a nice little home I'm renting for the summer over in West Egg."

"Oh West Egg! I know someone really big there." Bruce piped up, suddenly much more interested in the blond.

"I just moved here, sir. I'm not aware of anyone over in the neighborhood."

"But you must know Laufeyson." Bruce supplied anyway, watching his face for a reaction.

"Laufeyson? What Laufeyson?" Tony said abruptly, nearly knocking over his glass of wine.

But before anyone could say another word a servant strolled into the room with a large rolled up canvas. "Mrs. Potts, this is the only painting available for purchase."

Pepper waved the servant over and carefully unrolled the piece of art. She took one good look at it before scoffing and rolling it back up. "Please tell him I said no thank you. _That_ is not art."

Thor couldn't see what was painted but whatever it was, it must have truly offended Pepper for she wrinkled her nose.

"I swear the art world these days. People painting a few simple oblong ovals on a canvas and calling it art! I'm not wasting a nickel on that type style. If I wanted shapes I'd paint them myself."

"Oh come on Pep," Tony teased. "You know you like those triangles. They remind you of something sweet don't they?"

Tony pointedly looked down at his pants and winked at her. Pepper only rolled her eyes.

"If you mean an inch long and misshapen then you're right. Tony, stop being inappropriate at the table," Pepper snipped.

Tony was about to send her a retort when another servant arrived and announced to Pepper that she had a phone call. And though she insisted she not take it at dinnertime the servant pressed that it was urgent. Apparently it was from "the woman" and she needed her company. Pepper left at once and Tony lingered before throwing his napkin on the floor. He got up without any regard for his chair and stomped on after her.

Thor and Bruce were left in the room by themselves.

"So, about this Laufeyson," Thor supplied, hoping to fill the silence. But he was shushed by Bruce who seemed to be listening in on the commotion in the other room.

"I'm sorry for quieting you, but I'm curious to see what will happen," Bruce mumbled sheepishly.

"Oh, is something going on?" Thor said as if he didn't get the memo. He always did that, pretend not to understand in order to get an advantage or have someone tell him the whole truth.

"You probably don't know," Bruce said. "They've been fighting a lot. Classic clash in personalities. He's been drinking too much, Pepper is not happy with that cause' y'know it's illegal, and Tony thinks she's too controlling. She wants to regulate the business, he wants to party. Plus I hear she has a woman she sees off to the side."

"A woman?" Thor asked, somewhat confused. This stuff was so crazy!

But before Bruce could answer Tony stomped back in with Pepper, both obviously angry.

"I'm so sorry guys. Me and Pepper think it looks pretty romantic outside, eh? Very romantic, we must go outside." Tony said.

"Right," Pepper said. "We must show you the gardens Thor."

"Pretty nice arches. Isolated. A few nice crannies to store a few bodies, y'know how gardens are." Tony said.

Thor and Bruce looked at each other uneasily before they both plastered a fake smile unto their faces.

* * *

It was dark now and time for them all to depart.

"I have a science convention to attend to in the morning," Bruce mumbled as a way of departing. "I will you see you again, right Thor?"

"Of course!" Thor shook his hand. "But wait... you are Bruce? As in Bruce Banner?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"I've heard about you before! And you did some research in gamma radiation? Marvelous work my dear sir."

"Thank you," Bruce smiled shyly before getting into his car and leaving. Next Thor said goodbye to the hosts of the outing. He gave each a hug, promising to call them, and finally drove off himself.

Thor drove up into his driveway and hopped out to go inside his house for some much needed rest. But before he entered the home he noticed a figure standing at the edge of the dock. Laufeyson, he presumed. He wanted to call to him and introduce himself. So Thor took a few steps towards him before stopping. For some odd reason Thor got the feeling that the man wouldn't want to be disturbed. No, instead Thor watched him for a moment. He watched how boldly the man stood with his arm outstretched towards the water, seemingly trying to grab something.

Thor glanced over to try to find whatever it was the man was looking at but could not see anything other than a blue light curiously at the other side of the gulf. He returned his gaze back to Laufeyson only to find him gone.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this wasn't done yet and if it was, I'm sorry! This is just going to be my weird twisted version then. The Great Gatsby is one of my favorite novels so I am making an AU! I'm sorry but this probably won't have as much symbolism as the book does. I'm not that good of a descriptive writer. **

**But uhm this won't follow the book plot 100%. Variations and things are being made plot-wise. But please enjoy.**


End file.
